


Hey Dad

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Endgame, Tony is ded, also Tony - Freeform, people are ded, post-IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Endgame is done, and Pete lost a few members of his family.





	Hey Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Fury totally adores Pete, you can't change my mind.
> 
> Also, this was written in ten minutes, so bare with me.

A boy, around fifteen years old walks along a row of old, worn graves. A tall man walks alongside him, his black trench coat wavering slightly in the breeze. The boy is tightly holding a bouquet of colourful flowers in his hands, whilst his other is clamped in the man’s left hand. A sullen look is on his face, and the elder man’s features are more grim than usual.

A particular set of newly carved graves are set on the side, a cluster of five graves nestled in the corner of the graveyard. They have been placed only days ago, and the upturned dirt was still fresh. The graves belonged to none other than five members of the Avengers team, all of them having given their life for the sake of the universe. They defeated Thanos, but not without losing some.

The teen slowly walked closer towards the graves. His face was blotchy, his eyes red. He clearly has been crying before he came here. 

His feet softly pattered towards the stones, and he knelt down in front of the most left one. His hands picked up a small rose from the bouquet, and he carefully laid it down onto the dirt. “Hey Uncle Steve. I’m sorry that you get this rose, but I didn’t have time to pick more flowers, and you know I want to save the most beautiful ones for Daddy and Auntie Tasha. I still hope you like it.” He crawls over to the one right next to it. Once again he takes a flower from the bunch and lays it down. “Hey Uncle Bucky. I hope you and Steve are having fun up there. It might be finally time that you do so. I found out that both you and Uncle Steve surpassed the 100 years mark, so congrats with that, I guess. Maybe you’ll finally be getting some rest now. I hope you do.”

He shuffles on towards the next one. This stone hasn’t gotten any flowers on it yet, different from the last two, which had a big pile already. He smiled as he saw the small daisy hiding in the corner, and he suspected that Clint was here earlier that day. This time he picks out three flowers, and aligns them with the small daisy. The man kneels down next to him and lays down a flower as well. He puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder as the teen speaks up again.

“Hey Auntie Nat. Long time no see. I hope you’re doing okay up there, and that you’re keeping up with your skills a bit. At least I’m trying to do just that, but you know, life gets in the way. I’m still training like you taught me to, but it’s a lot less fun without you.” He takes a deep breath. “Anyways, I’m going to talk to Dad and Stephen. I will talk to you next time again, and then we’ll have a goo ol’ time just like we used-” A sob breaks off the last of his sentence, and the teen lets his head drop down. The man squeezes his shoulder, his face just as hurt as the boy’s. They stay like that for a moment, until the teen moves over to the last two graves.

“Hey Dad.” He says, putting down the biggest part of the bouquet on the dirt. “I miss you. You shouldn’t have gone without me, and you know it. Go, I feel like the roles are reversed, that I’m suddenly Iron Man and you Spiderman.” A watery smile appears on his face. “That would be awesome. The company’s doing well, if you want to know. Pepper’s still doing a bang-up job, and MJ is slowly taking the load of off her, so Mom can have some spare time with Morgan. I took over your engineering job, and I’m enjoying it. It’s not the same, but hey, we can’t always have what we want. Rhodey’s getting better. The serum is working perfectly, and I suspect that he’ll be walking without those braces in no time. But he said he’ll keep them on, as a reminder of you." 

He fell silent. Stray tears drip down his face, even though he does his best to stop them. The last of the flowers go on the grave that’s right next to his Dad’s. "Hey Wizard. I miss your fancy tricks. They really cheered me up, and I can use some right now. Your plan is working, by the way. Luke and Sam already agreed to join us, just like you said they would. We’re still waiting on the others their answers, but I think they’ll make up their mind soon. At least, I hope so. Wade’s still with me. He took your advice and didn’t leave my side at all, which I’m grateful for. He is a great hugger. MJ got jealous, so I ended up with Wade on one side and MJ on the other." 

The teen abruptly shot up, knocking the older man’s hand of off his shoulder. "I’m sorry, but I-I gotta go. Stuff needs to be built and I-” He didn’t go any further. Instead, a sob escaped is lips and he turned around, running across the graveyard towards the exit. The older man sighed and got up as well. With one last look towards the stones, he turned his back towards them and followed the young teen.


End file.
